Future Family
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: What kind of chaos will occur when two kids from the future come for a visit? How will Gibson react when he finds out that he not only insisted on them coming but also has the most amount of kids? Why are these future kids visiting any ways?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. I am trying to get the second chapter ready but here is the first chapter. Please give me reviews and any requests. Although I am saying it now, I already have pairs for each of the Hyper Force and I am a commited Spova fan. I have a tendancy to stop writing if I have writer's block so if I don't write in a while and you like my story and you want me to continue writing this then there are 2 things you can do. 1) Review and give me ideas. 2) Spam me through my email: snowwhitefuentes . Now enough talk! Enjoy the first chapter of Future Family.

i dont own srmthfg

* * *

Chapter one: Sparx and Nova are parents?

It was four years after the Hyper Force defeated Skeleton King for good. Crime in the city of Shuggazoom had greatly decreased as well. This particular day seems normal enough, sky shining blue, Shuggazoomians peacefully spending there day outside, even the Super Robot and everyone in it were peaceful. But that was soon to change.

Antauri was meditating in the corner of the command room, Gibson was in his lab trying to find the perfect cure for the common flu, and Sparx, Nova, Otto, Chiro, and Jinmay were all in the command room playing video games. It was currently Sparx versus Nova in a racing game.

"HA! Told ya I'd beat you Sparky!" Cheers a victorious Nova.

"DON'T... Call me that." Was Sparx's only reply before a metior like crash landed right outside the Super Robot and shook the whole City.

"What was that?" Jinmay asked. Otto started typing some keys into the computer to try to figure out what crashed and where. Upon the shaking, Gibson came out of his lab.

"I don't know what it was but it is right outside our door. Literally."Said Otto. The team rushed out of the robot. The crater was still covered in smoke so the team could not see what was inside. Thankfully, sort of, gibson had his scanners.

"I am picking up two life signs. One male and the other female." Stated Gibson. It didn't take long after that for the smoke to clear. Inside the crater were two uncontious humans right next to each other. Both were about eighteen years old. The girl had short blond hair, fair skin, and a red jump suit on. The boy had short spikey red hair, fair skin like the girl, and wore a yellow jump suit. The boy was the first to open his eyes. He didn't move because he was still in pain from the crash. As the boy looked around slowly and his sight becomes clearer, he took a double look at the Hyper Force.

'Why is mom and dad in their mokey form?' Thought the boy. Then he shot straight up as he realized what happened. 'Uncle Gibson's spell worked!' The boy ended up flopping back on his back, since he was still in a lot of pain, and kept his eyes shut tight before realizing something else. He turned his head to the girl two feet away from him. She was laying on her side, her back facing the boy. "Alex..." the boy's voice came out as a whisper and he tried to reach out for her before falling asleep again.

Meanwhile with the Hyper Force, they were stunned to see the two human-like creatures still alive after such a crash. Nova was the first to recover.

"We should take them to the med bay, shouldn't we?" Nova asked as she turned to her leader. Everyone nodded. Chiro and Jinmay carried the girl that the boy called Alex, Gibson left to get the med bay ready, and the rest of the monkey team carried the boy. The unconscious pair where placed onto the medical tables that were set up.

"Gibson, any ideas who these two are?" Asked Sparx

"I haven't quite figured that out yet." Gibson was standing right next to the unconscious girl. "But I have figured out that these suits are some kind of holographic form morph-" Gibson could not finish because the girl had slapped his head down as though it was an alarm clock. Almost everyone was trying to hold back a laugh when they saw this. After getting off of the floor, Gibson glared at the still sleeping blond girl. He cleared his throat before trying to speak again. "As I was saying, their suits are some sort of holo-" Gibson was interupted again by another bash to the head by the sleepy Alex. Gibson lost control of his temper. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" AT Gibson's shout, the girl sat staight up and turned to look at Gibson. She blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"Sorry Uncle Gibson. I thought you were the alarm clock that Aunt Lily made me." The girl grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"UNCLE?!" The rest of the Hyper Force shouted. The girl noticed the rest of her audience. Then she finally realized what was going on.

"Oops." Alex said before covering her mouth. Then she looked to her still unconscious crashing companion, hopped off her table, and went to the boy. "ADAM! ADAM! WAKE UP!" Shouted Alex as she shook the boy.

"Five more minutes Alex." Mumbled the boy Alex called Adam. Alex pounted for a minute before brightening up with an idea and a fingure snap. She smile mischeviously before leaning down to Adam's ear as though she was going to whisper a secret in it. The air was filled with tension.

"ADAM! OUR HOME IS UNDER ATTACK!" Alex's shout made everyone in the room jump from surprise. The, now, awake boy sat straight up and looked around only to find everything perfectly safe and sound and Alex with a huge grin right next to him. He glared at his companion before punching her arm so hard that it threw her across the room. The Hyper Force jumped at the strength of the boy.

"Not funny Alex." Said Adam simply.

"I hate to interupt, but who are you two?" Asked Nova.

"Awww, come now, mom! Don't tell me you don't recognize your own daughter from the future!" Alex said as she tripped out of the mess she was punched into.

"DAUGHTER!" Shouts Nova

"Yeah! The name's Alex! And that's Adam! He is sparx's son." Alex pointed to Adam. Antauri was the only one to notice that Alex had black eyes like Sparx and Adam had pink eyes like Nova. He was suspiscious of these two.

"I am sensing that you are not willing to tell us who your other parents are." Said Antauri.

"I can't say who my mom is yet but Alex's dad is currently in the room. We can't be any more specific than that." Adam answered.

"Hold on a nano second! If you two are really from the future then why would I willingly let you two travel through time? It could destroy the entire space time continuem!" Gibson complained. Alex started laughing while Adam just smirked.

"Funny you would say that Uncle Gibson! You were the one who insisted on us cming." Alex said before getting slapped on the back of the head by Adam. "OUCH! What was that for?"

"We aren't supposed to give them any titles" Adam replied

"Oh yeah." Alex said sheepishly.

Tune in next time for Chapter two: Gibson has how many kids?


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU GRUNGEKITTY! As requested (and my best friend/sister helped me) it original names of the OCs have changed. Alex is now Aleta and Adam is now Sibyl. Review please! More reviews=more chapters. Even if it is just one review.

I unfortunately do NOT own SRMTHFG but I do own my OCs.

Chapter two: Gibson has how many kids?

"Okay, are you two the only kids?" Nova asked. Aleta looked to Sibyl and he nodded, coming to an agreement.

"Well, I am one half of a set of twins. So is Sibyl. Let me think... Chiro and Jinmay have one kid, Antauri has one kid. Both of them are eighteen years old like Sibyl and me. Otto has two kids but they're seventeen and fourteen," explained Aleta as she counts on her figures one by one. She pauses as she tries to think of all of her cousins.

"Surely I have no children because I am busy in my lab, correct?" Gibson interrupted Aleta's thought process. There was complete silence for about two seconds before both Aleta and Sibyl fell to the floor in fits of uncontrolled laughter. Their laughter made it hard for them to breathe. "I don't see what's so funny." Gibson said confused.

"It's just that..." Aleta was having troubles speaking through her fits of laughter so Sibyl decided to finish his time traveling companion's sentence. Although it took him about three minutes just to calm down enough to talk again.

"You are the one with the one with the most kids." Sibyl said but started to laugh some more soon after stating the fact that Gibson was wrong. It was hard for him and Aleta to calm down because of Gibson's reaction to the news.

"What...?" Gibson said dumbfounded. Aleta had troubles but finally calmed herself enough to speak again so that the rest of the group could understand why they were laughing.

"You have a set of twins that are eighteen, and five other kids by the ages seventeen, sixteen, ten, seven, and five, AND you also have another kid on the way." Aleta finished as she tries to hold in a snicker. Almost everyone in the room burst into laughter, except Gibson of course. His face was turning as red as Sparx's fur.

"Gibson must have a really cute wife if he is busy every night." Sparx joked through his laughter. Sibyl merely crosses his arms and places the signature Sparx smirk on.

"Says the guy who, noisily, keeps mom up almost every night," Sibyl replied to his father as he smirked with humor.

"What?" Sparx stopped laughing and looked at his future son. Everyone laughed; even Gibson chuckled as he was thankful that the attention was no longer on him, as Sparx just got told by Sibyl. Aleta couldn't help but tease her time traveling companion at this moment.

"Don't tell me you're still scared!" Aleta said, laughing at Sibyl, knowing the answer before he even had to say anything at all.

"Why do you think I've been sleeping on the floor of YOUR room?" Fonzell replied. Aleta's only response was her laughter. Sibyl angrily glared at her as he tries to plot his revenge.

"STOP THE LAUGHING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" A male's voice shouted from Aleta's direction. Everyone stopped laughing instantly, looked around, and then Sibyl pointed to Aleta's belt. Aleta pulled out her Hyper Force communicator with a sigh.

"Hello Broderick. Hello Arlo." Aleta greeted with irritation. Everyone just stared at her, all of them were surprised that their communicator was transmitting messages between different times, except for Sibyl. He was rolling his eyes.

"How about instead of laughing with our families…" The male voice that shouted before started to say.

"You get back to your mission that our father sent you on." A second male voice finished.

"How can you receive messages from different times?" Gibson asked Aleta and Sibyl. The two time travelers shrugged but pointed to the green mechanic on board.

"Is that dad? Arlo, dad's on the communicator!" Broderick screeched into the communicator with excitement.

"What? No way! Is that dad?" Arlo asked confusedly.

"What?" Gibson asked surprised and confused.

"Broderick and Arlo are your twins." Sibyl explained.

"What are you two freaking out about now?" A female voice asked from the communicator that Aleta was holding.

"Is that Adira?" Sibyl cried with surprise.

"Hello Sibyl. Hello Aleta," Adira greeted from the communicator.

"Who is this Adira?" Antauri asked Sibyl and Aleta.

"Was that my dad?" A surprised Adira asked.

"Yep," Aleta replied. 

"We really need to stop saying whose kids who's," Sibyl mumbled. He was quickly elbowed in the gut by Aleta, who just smiled.

"Oh! That reminds me. Sibyl, your mom said not to hurt your sister too much while you two are there," Said Adira in her wise voice that competed with her father's.

"ADIRA!" Shouts Sibyl and Aleta.

"You two were pretending that you weren't twins, weren't you?" Arlo asked the time travelers as their cover was slowly being torn apart.

"Hold on a nano-second! If Aleta's mom is Nova and Sibyl's dad is Sparx..." Gibson quickly calculated the outcome in his head and his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"And Sibyl and Aleta are twins..." followed Antauri soon after.

"Then Sibyl's mother is Nova and Aleta's father is Sparx..." continued Jinmay.

"Might as well deactivate your holo-suits," said Broderick as Sibyl and Aleta sighed in defeat and sadness. They had hoped that their parents would not find out so soon.

"So in the future..." Otto started to conclude but he couldn't quite grasp it. He turned to Sparx and Nova to see if that would help him figure it out. The rest Hyper Force turns to face a very red Sparx and a hyperventilating Nova.

"Sparx and Nova are going to get together." finished Chiro.


End file.
